Caos en Konoha
by Jeffryx
Summary: Un desconocido asesino extinguió el pequeño clan Haruno dejando a la recién nacida de Sakura en manos de la familia Uchiha. Varias cosas ocurren en el transcurso de su vida. Es una historia adaptada a lo que todos conocemos de "Naruto" modificando algunas cosas creadas por mi. ¡Entren y disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno volví después de unas semanas. Vine a publicar un nuevo fic, estaba aburrida y pum la creatividad llego XD. No soy mucho de palabras asi que espero que la disfruten y disculpen la redacción, soy un bebe aun jajaXD.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo** **1**_

* * *

Era un poco más de la media noche se veía una sombra tambaleándose y tratando de mantenerse en pie. Aquella persona llegaba a la mansión Uchiha, toco la puerta y abrió una mujer de cabellera y ojos negros y una piel blanca.

-¡Mebuki! -grito la mujer que abrió la puerta.-

-Mikoto...me queda poco tiempo...por...favor...cuida a...Sakura...-dicho esto Mebuki cayo siendo sostenida por una pelinegra en shock, un hombre se acercó a ver la tardanza de su esposa y al igual que ella quedo en shock al ver a una rubia muerta en los brazos de su esposa y una pequeña bebé llorando en el suelo.-

-Mebuki...

* * *

"Ya han pasado 7 años desde la muerte de mis padres, aún no se lo que realmente extinguió a mi clan. Mikoto se ha convertido en una buena madre, me consiente y me cuida. Fugaku es estricto pero aun así me cuida ya que soy la única mujer de la familia. Itachi es el mejor hermano mayor que tengo. Y Sasuke, Sasuke se podría decir que es un buen amigo."

-Sakura. -la pelirosa se sobresaltó escondiendo rápidamente su diario personal.-

-¡Sasuke cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres sin tocar! -le regaño a su "hermano" y amigo.-

-Lo siento Sakura solo quería jugar contigo. -dijo cabizbajo viendo la reacción de la pelirosa. Sakura soltó un suspiro, guardo bien su diario y tomo la mano del pelinegro sorprendiéndolo.-

-¡Vamos! -dicho eso la pequeña salió corriendo junto al pelinegro de la mano directo al patio trasero.-

-Buenos días enanos. -un "joven" de 12 años de edad, medianamente alto, cabello negro al igual que Sasuke pero largo tomado por una coleta baja, ojos negros y piel blanca.-

-Buenos días onii-san. -dijeron al unísono los dos menores.-

-¿Qué haces onii-san? -pregunto Sakura al ver un pequeño libro que llevaba el pelinegro.-

-No seas entrometida, Sakura. -dijo el menor de los Uchiha, Itachi río.-

-Estudiaba. Bueno los dejo jugar, tengo cosas que hacer. -a los pequeños no les dio tiempo de despedirse ya que Itachi desapareció rápidamente.-

-¡Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan! -un grito lejano se escuchó, ambos nombrados miraron hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el grito encontrándose con un rubio hiperactivo en el techo de la casa.-

-¡Naruto, baja de ahí te caerás! -grito la pelirosa preocupada, cosa que a Sasuke le molesto.-

-No pasará nada Sakura-chaaaa...n -un aturdido Naruto cayó de cabeza al chocarle una pequeña pelota de tenis en su cabeza.-

-¡Sasuke! -la pelirosa miro con cara de pocos amigos al susodicho y corrió a ver como estaba su amigo.- Naruto, despierta. -se hinco al lado del rubio que tenía espirales en sus ojos.-

-Ya se murió. -dijo como si nada el pelinegro llevándose otra mirada enojada de su "hermana" pelirosa.-

-Yo jamás me moriré teme. -Sakura miro al rubio y pego un suspiro al ver a su amigo bien y un bufido de parte del pelinegro.-

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? -pregunto la ojijade.-

-Estaba aburrido... -un gran portazo y un fuerte grito hizo que los tres pequeños niños miraran en dirección dentro de la mansión de los Uchiha.-

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI COMO SE TE OCURRE ESCAPAR DE CASA Y SALTANDO POR LOS TEJADOS, PUDISTE HABERTE HECHO DAÑO...! -una furiosa pelirroja se acercaba dando zancadas. Tomo de la oreja al rubio que lloraba de dolor, mientras Sasuke y Sakura miraban la escena con pequeñas gotas en la nuca.-

-Kushina tranquilízate. -Mikoto se había asomado con un poco de miedo.-

-¡Oka-san duele! -lloraba el rubio que no era soltado por Kushina. La pelirroja suspiro soltándolo y mirando a su alrededor, un poco avergonzada por la situación.-

-Cuando Minato se entere ya verás...vamos el almuerzo está listo. -dicho lo último la pelirroja tomo del brazo al ojiazul arrastrándolo hasta su casa.-

-Qué bueno que oka-san no es así. -suspiro Sasuke viendo aun por donde se había ido su amigo.-

-Tienes razón Sasuke, tienes razón. -asintió la pequeña viendo la misma dirección que el pelinegro.-

* * *

 **Buenoooooooooo, eso hasta ahora quizás es cortito pero no exasperen ya vendra mas, les deseo suerte en todo y felicidad :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenaaaaaaas, he vuelto para darles este segundo capitulo. Gracias a los reviews, que aun que sean solo 2 me alegraron el dia:3. No se que mas decir asi que les dejo el segundo cap. disfrutenlo.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

* * *

Los años habían pasado, ya no eran unos pequeños niños, ahora tenían 13 años. Sasuke y Sakura iban a clases junto a Naruto. Para Sasuke había sido lo peor que se le podía haber ocurrido a su madre junto a Kushina mover algunas piezas para que los 3 estuvieran en el mismo equipo, no bastaba con tener al rubio casi todos los días en su casa sino que también en la escuela y en su mismo equipo. Mientras que a Sakura le daba igual ya que se mantenía lo más alejada de aquellos dos amigos de infancia y había hecho amigas, aunque no se podía mantener tan alejada de sus amigos ya que Naruto se las ingeniaba para arrastrar a Sasuke a que persiguieran a la pelirosa y esta se había dado cuenta. Y Naruto...bueno Naruto era el más feliz de estar con sus dos mejores amigos, también había hecho nuevos amigos, no podía permitir que solo la pelirosa fuera sociable y siempre llevaba a Sasuke a su lado, no quería que fuera un amargado sin amigos.

Sakura se encontraba sentada mirando la bella vegetación que había en una parte de la academia ninja, el cabello se le movía al compás del viento.

-¡Sakura! -grito una rubia desde lejos acompañada de una ojigris.-

-¡Ino, Hinata! -hizo un movimiento con su mano en forma de saludo.-

-Te estaba buscando. -comento la rubia.-

-¿Para qué? -pregunto curiosa Sakura.-

-¿No podemos estar con una amiga? -pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, Hinata se mantenía al margen de la conversación.-

-Claro que sí. -sonrió la pelirosa.-

* * *

-¡Teme! -Sasuke se sobre salto. Había estado observando a la pelirosa desde que habían tocado la campana de receso.-

-Dobe. -dijo sin ánimos.-

-¿Otra vez solo?, que te dije. -el rubio frunció el ceño, vio que su amigo no le respondía y vio hacia donde miraba. Y suspiro.- Sakura-chan tiene un lindo cabello, ¿no teme? -Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos mirando a su amigo raro, siempre presintió que a Naruto le gustaba su "hermana" pelirosa.-

-Parece chicle. -dijo dejando de mirarla.-

-¡Teme!, no...Ósea sí, pero... ¿no te dan ganas de morderle el cabello al parecer chicle? -el pelinegro miro a su amigo que se le formaban unos corazones en los ojos. Suspiro con pesadez y se dio media vuelta captando la atención del rubio.- ¡Sasuke!, espérame. -grito corriendo detrás de este.-

-Sakura, ¿qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños? -pregunto la rubia mirando a su amiga.-

-Am...No lo sé, no soy buena en eso. -sonrió rascándose la nuca.-

-"¡Sasuke!, espérame." -escucho la voz de su rubio amigo y miro hacia su dirección. Vio a Sasuke caminando rápidamente seguido por un rubio que corría para alcanzarlo.-

-Ese Naruto es un escandaloso. -miro la rubia al ojiazul que corría detrás de su amigo.-

-No creo que sea tan escandaloso...-susurro Hinata sonrojándose atrayendo la mirada de las dos chicas que estaban junto a ella.-

-¿Te gusta Naruto? -pregunto como si nada la pelirosa, la ojigris se sonrojo más pareciéndose a un tomate. Ino río a carcajadas.-

-Hinata que gustos tienes. -seguía riendo la rubia.-

-Ino, no la molestes que a ti te gusta Sasuke. -Sakura sonrió al ver que la rubia se ponía peor de roja que Hinata.-

-¿Y a ti quien te gusta Sakura-chan? -pregunto suave Hinata e Ino miro atentamente a la pelirosa.-

-Mmmh...-dijo poniéndole suspenso, ya que sabía que la rubia era la más impaciente en saber su respuesta.- Nadie. -dijo de repente y la rubia que se hacía ilusión caía al suelo.-

* * *

 **Un poco cortito quizás, pero así tenemos mas capítulos ¿no?, jaja. Espero que les guste y anímense con reviews que no muerdo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! lamento el pequeño capitulo de ayer y por eso vengo aquí hoy a entregarles un poco mas compensando lo poco. Asi que sin mas que decir disfruten :D**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban en silencio hacia su casa. Sakura caminaba tranquilamente aunque por su mente pasaba lo que le había dicho Ino sobre los chicos. Sasuke iba callado sin querer decir nada, le molestaba que Naruto se fijara en la pelirosa que iba junto a él. Al llegar se encontraba Itachi en el sofá viendo televisión.

-Hola enanos. -sonrió en forma de saludo, Sasuke bufó y subió hacia su cuarto, dando un portazo. Itachi miro a la pelirosa que se encogió de hombros.-

-No habló en todo el camino. -suspiro tirándose en uno de los sillones pequeños.-

-Sasuke no es así. -se levantó ante la mirada de la pelirosa.- Iré a ver que le paso. -dijo respondiendo a la mirada que le había hecho Sakura, esta asintió y miro la televisión.-

* * *

Sasuke al entrar en su cuarto se tumbó en su cama mirando el techo, suspiro y tapo su cara con una almohada. Sintió que tocaban la puerta pero no le tomo importancia.

-¿Que pasa Sasuke? -cerro la puerta tras de sí y esquivo una almohada que iba dirigida a él.-

-Si no respondo cuando tocan la puerta es porque no quiero que entren.

-Entonces solo di "no pase". -dijo burlón y Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina.-

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto cabreado Sasuke.-

-Ya te dije, quiero saber qué te pasa, mi pequeño hermano Sasuke no es así, siempre habla en todo el camino con Sakura, no se molesta y corre a su habitación dando un portazo. -dijo tranquilamente.-

-No me pasa nada. -contesto cortante.-

-Sasuke, soy tu hermano y si no me dices, afirmare lo que está pasando por mi cabeza.

-Te dije que no es nada. -bufó ante la insistencia de su hermano.-

-Bueno entonces pensaré que estas sintiendo celos por Sakura. -el pelinegro menor abrió los ojos como platos mirando a su hermano que sonreía.-

-¿Que te hace pensar que eso me pasa? -trato de disimular su estado de shock.-

-He notado que a Naruto le gusta...-dijo burlonamente mientras miraba a Sasuke de reojo.-

-¿Y que con que le guste al dobe? -contesto indiferente.-

-Puede ser que como es tu "hermanita" la quieres cuidar. -sonrió no diciendo sus verdaderos pensamientos.-

-Si puede ser. -dijo para que su hermano mayor lo dejara de molestar.-

-Bueno si es eso, cambia tu genio que Sakura algún día se casará y tendremos sobrinos. -se encamino hacia la puerta, escucho otro bufido de Sasuke y salió cerrando la puerta feliz. Sasuke no se imaginaba a Sakura con pequeños niños de pelo rubio, ojos jade y esas particulares marcas de Naruto, **" _¡Arg, que asco!"_** , pensó.-

* * *

-¿Cómo les fue hoy? -pregunto Fugaku echándose un poco de comida a la boca.-

-A mí me fue bien, las misiones son bastante fáciles. -dijo Itachi comenzando a hablar. Fugaku miro a Sakura y esta entendió que debería responder.-

-Bien, el jueves tenemos examen, ya estudié. -dijo volviendo a concentrarse en su comida. Fugaku asintió y dirigió su mirada al Uchiha menor, el cual estaba metido en sus pensamientos jugando con la comida. Itachi lo miro y sonrió burlón.-

-Sasuke. -este pego un pequeño brinco y vio que todas las miradas se dirigían a él.-

-Perdón oto-san, ¿qué dijo? -preguntó nervioso mientras que Itachi y Sakura reían ante la cara que había puesto el pelinegro.-

-Como te fue hoy Sasuke. -respondió Sakura llevándose una mirada de agradecimiento de Fugaku y una de odio de parte del ojinegro menor.-

-Bien.

-¿Solo bien? -pregunto Fugaku un poco molesto.-

-Bueno oto-san, Sakura ya dijo lo que tenía que decir, con permiso se me quito el hambre. -se levantó junto con su plato desapareciendo de las miradas de confusión de su familia.-

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke, Sakura? -pregunto delicadamente Mikoto.-

-No lo sé, ha estado todo el día raro. -se encogió de hombros.-

-Creo que esta celoso oka-san...-hablo Itachi.- Y de Sakura. -la última nombrada abrió los ojos perpleja mirando a Itachi que le asentía.-

-¿Porque Sasuke estaría celoso? -pregunto dudosa la pelirosa.-

-Porque a Naruto le gustas y Sasuke no quiere que le quiten a su "hermanita". -dijo haciendo comillas.-

-¿Es enserio? -pregunto asqueada Sakura e Itachi asintió riendo.-

* * *

Sakura estaba en su balcón mirando las estrellas, hacia un poco de frío haciéndola estremecer. Algo llamo la atención de la pelirosa, vio una silueta que se acercaba sospechosamente a la mansión Uchiha, aquella silueta no se había percatado de la pelirosa. Sakura se puso arriba de la baranda del balcón lista para saltar a ver que quería aquella persona.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces? -la pelirosa miro hacia dentro de su cuarto y vio a Sasuke parado en el marco de la puerta del balcón.-

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres sin tocar, Sasuke? -dijo molesta mirándolo, se bajó y miro donde había estado la silueta y vio que no había nadie.-

-¿Que hacías ahí? -pregunto acercándose.-

-Nada, ósea algo llamo mi atención. -Sasuke la miro preguntando con la mirada.- Vi a una persona acercarse a la mansión.

-No creo que haya sido importante. -se encogió de hombros recargándose en el barandal del balcón.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuche lo que dijo Itachi abajo y te quería aclarar que es mentira y no te hagas ilusiones.

-Entiendo, ¿puedo preguntar algo? -Sasuke la miro esperando que continuara.- ¿por qué cambiaste tanto Sasuke?, antes venias a mi cuarto y querías jugar siempre, ahora ni me saludas siendo que vivimos en la misma casa.

-Sakura, yo ya no soy un niño, madure y no tengo intenciones de estar cerca de ti. -respondió fríamente, a Sakura le recorrió un raro sentimiento en el pecho.-

-Bueno si es así, sal de mí cuarto que quiero dormir. -Sasuke la miro de reojo y suspiro, a la luz de la luna esa pelirosa, la única pelirosa que había conocido se veía hermosa. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos brillantes y jades, su piel se veía tan suave.-

- ** _"Alto, ¿qué me pasa?"_** Si, mejor me voy...-dijo un tanto nervioso por su pensamiento y se apresuró hacia la puerta.-

-Sasuke. -susurro la pelirosa.-

-Dime. -Sakura suspiro y miro a Sasuke.-

-Estudia. -dicho eso se dio media vuelta volviendo a mirar el cielo. Sasuke, salió y camino hasta su cuarto. No sabía que había pasado, porque había pensado esa idiotez. Bueno debía admitir que Sakura era bella, pero había vivido la mayoría de su vida con ella. Suspiro con pesadez y se dispuso a dormir.-

* * *

 **Y...hasta aquí, espero que no sea poco y no me reprochen jajaja, las quiero mucho mis lectoras se me cuidan y nos vemos en los próximos capítulos.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4.**_

* * *

-¡Sakura-chan! -grito el rubio saliendo del salón.-

-Naruto. -sonrió. Desde lejos Sasuke miraba la escena, Naruto se acercó a Sakura y la abrazo.-

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen? -pregunto enérgicamente el rubio.-

-Bien, ¿y a ti?

-Excelente. -dijo levantando su pulgar.- ¿has visto al teme? -Sasuke vio que Sakura lo apuntaba, el pelinegro pensó que había pasado desapercibido por la pelirosa.- Gracias ¡Sakura-chan! -Naruto se acercó a Sasuke hablando como siempre, el ojinegro solo suspiro mentalmente y cerró los ojos.-

- ** _"no aguanto a este parlanchín, ¡ya mátalo!"_** - _Sasuke abrió los ojos.- "¿Quién eres tú?_ " **_"soy tu conciencia, dah." "_** _Aparte de soportar al dobe te tengo que soportar a ti_." -suspiro con pesadez-

-¡¿Teme me estas escuchando?! -grito el Uzumaki sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro.-

-Eh...si dobe, sí. -suspiro mirando hacia donde estaba Sakura y la vio con un chico de pelo negro, frunció el ceño cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Naruto que miro en la misma dirección, el rubio frunció el ceño igual y comenzó a dar fuertes zancadas hacia donde estaba la pelirosa. Sasuke reacciono y camino hasta alcanzar a Naruto, no quería que el rubio se metiera en problemas.-

-¡Así que te llamas Sakura!, eres hermosa y le haces honor tu nombre ¡mi bella flor de cerezo! -dijo aquel chico estirándole un ramo de rosas rojas a Sakura que sonreía con pequeñas gotas en su nuca, muchos se habían quedado mirando la escena graciosos, otros con pena por la chica y otros como Ino, Hinata y Naruto con rareza.-

-¡OYE TU, DEJA A MI SAKURA-CHAN! -grito el rubio.-

-Tengo un contrincante. -de los ojos del chico salían estrellas.- Un gusto mi nombre es Rock Lee. -el chico le extendió la mano en forma de saludo cosa que Naruto miro raro. –Debes tomar mi mano. -susurro al ver que al rubio le salían signos de interrogación en la cabeza, Sasuke se golpeó la frente mentalmente al ver a su amigo.-

-Uzumaki Naruto. -sonrió tomándole la mano, de repente frunció el ceño y se colocó frente a Sakura.- Sakura-chan no será tuya niño raro.

-Naruto. -dijo la pelirosa saliéndose de quicio.-

-No Sakura-chan, yo te defiendo. -dijo sin hacerle caso a la pelirosa a la cual ya se le marcaba una vena en la frente.-

-Naruto-kun. -susurro Hinata al ver como su amiga hervía de rabia. Vio el puño de la chica alzarse y se tapó los ojos.-

-No soy un objeto. -dijo enojada Sakura cruzándose de brazos dejando a un Naruto en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza, Sasuke sonreía burlón.-

-Lo siento Sakura-chan. -susurro sobándose la cabeza.-

-Y tú no te rías. -dijo enojada viendo a Sasuke.- Gracias Lee...pero no quiero citas aún. -dijo respetuosamente.-

-Igual mi Flor de cerezo quédate con las flores. -le volvió a dar las flores. Sakura asintió y se dispuso a caminar seguidas por una Ino burlona mirando a Naruto y una Hinata deprimida por haber presenciado eso.-

-Te lo tenías merecido dobe. -dijo burlón.-

-Cállate y ayúdame teme. -lloriqueo Naruto.-

* * *

-Ya llegue. -gritaron Sakura y Sasuke al entrar en la casa.-

-Bienvenidos... ¿y eso Sakura-chan? -pregunto Itachi saliendo de la cocina con un delantal azul oscuro. Sakura y Sasuke ahogaron su risa.-

-Sakura tiene un pretendiente. -dijo Sasuke entrando a la cocina por jugo.-

-Que lindas flores, colócalas en el florero de allá. -dijo Itachi apuntando hacia el salón.-

-¿Dónde están oka-san y oto-san? -pregunto la pelirosa luego de dejar las rosas.-

-Salieron por un tiempo de casa. -el rostro de Itachi se volvió serio, cosa rara que no pasó desapercibida por los dos menores.-

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto, más bien en su balcón dibujando, miro al frente en busca de inspiración y volvió a ver la silueta de aquella vez. Se levantó rápidamente, cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave, miro a su alrededor y salto del barandal cautelosamente.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? -pregunto fríamente Sakura. La persona se tensó mirando de reojo a la pelirosa.- Respóndeme. -se acercó rápidamente sacando una kunai colocándolo en el cuello de la persona.-

-No me hagas nada. -dijo, tenía una voz suave de chica.- Soy Haruno, Haruno Kaori. -susurro, Sakura ensancho los ojos y bajo el kunai, la chica se dio vuelta dejando ver unos ojos jade más pálido que los de Sakura, de cabello hasta los hombros rubia y de piel blanca.-

-¿Haruno? se supone que murieron todos los Haruno. -dijo fríamente Sakura.-

-¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto Kaori.-

-Respóndeme y te respondo. -dijo volviendo acercar el kunai a la chica.-

-Se supone que todos los Haruno murieron, pero yo no estaba aquí, andaba donde mis abuelos.

-Soy Sakura...

-¿Sakura?! -la chica la abrazo, la pelirosa no alcanzo a reaccionar.- Soy tu hermana mayor, quizás no sabes de mí ya que cuando me fui aun estabas dentro de oka-san -dijo llorando, Sakura estaba en shock y sin darse cuenta el kunai cayó al suelo.-

* * *

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro pequeño de color rosa, tenía escrito "Sakura Haruno", cuando pequeño había visto que la pelirosa escondía su diario bajo su colchón, todas las noches lo sacaba y lo leía y cuando la pelirosa se metía a bañar para dormir lo volvía a dejar en su lugar. El pelinegro sonreía al ver el contenido de este y de cómo se refería a Naruto. Algo le llamo la atención. Un ruido proveniente de afuera de su casa, algo de metal caía. Se acercó al balcón de su cuarto y diviso la cabellera rosa siendo abrazada por alguien. Unos celos fluyeron de él y salto de su balcón.

-Sakura. -la pelirosa salió de su shock y vio al pelinegro.-

-Sasuke...-la ojijade se acercó lentamente al pelinegro, lo miro y se desvaneció en los brazos del chico.-

-¡¿Quién eres y que le hiciste?! -grito Sasuke.-

-Tranquilo, no le hice nada. -dijo rápidamente.- soy Kaori Haruno. -Sasuke tomo en brazos a Sakura estilo princesa mirando a la chica anonadado, sintió la puerta y estaba Itachi mirando la escena.-

* * *

 **Hasta aquí les dejo, no tengo la mas mínima idea de cuantos capítulos saldrán pero espero que sean gratos. Anímense por unos reviews, las quiero. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! disculpen la tardanza, suelo subir capítulos seguidos pero han sido días agitados. Gracias a todas las que se hacen presentes dejando sus reviews son muy lindas.**

 **Y sin decir mas aqui el quinto capitulo, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5.**_

* * *

Sakura estaba recostada sobre su cama, al despertar sintió un pequeño peso sobre su mano derecha, levanto la mirada y vio a Sasuke al lado de su cama durmiendo sosteniendo la mano derecha de la pelirosa. Sakura al sentir la piel del pelinegro se sonrojo sin saber porque, saco su mano con cuidado, pero Sasuke sintió que no estaba esa pequeña mano, levanto la mirada y vio a Sakura sonrojada. La pelirosa volteo la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo pero aun así lo noto.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto la ojijade tranquilizándose.-

-Tu hermana apareció de la nada. -respondió.- Itachi esta con ella abajo. -Sakura asintió y se levantó caminando hacia la puerta.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Quiero aclarar mis dudas. -salió del cuarto seguida por Sasuke. En el sofá estaba Itachi hablando con Kaori.-

-Sakura. -dijo Itachi y la rubia volteo la mirada.- Creo que deben hablar. -Itachi se levantó y arrastro a Sasuke fuera de ahí.-

-Quiero que me respondas todo lo que te voy a peguntar. -la chica asintió. –bien... ¿por qué te fuiste fuera de Konoha cuando oka-san estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué no apareciste antes? ¿Por qué...?

-Sakura...te contaré todo solo escucha. -la pelirosa quería llorar.- Verás, soy 4 años mayor que tú, oto-san me mando a donde los abuelos porque sentía celos de tu llegada. -Sakura la miro perpleja.- Oka-san sabía que serias especial, y ellos sabían que morirían. -Sakura no aguanto y comenzó a llorar.- también sabían que yo era débil y por eso me mando donde los abuelos. Oka-san te alcanzo a traer donde Mikoto mientras que oto-san me mandó una carta en sus últimos minutos de vida, aún no se quien los mato, pero te vine a buscar para que lo matemos juntas por habernos quitado a nuestros padres. -lo último lo susurro llorando junto a la pelirosa. Desde la cocina Sasuke e Itachi escuchaban todo atentamente.- ¿aceptas venir a vivir conmigo? -dijo de la nada, a Sasuke se le estrujo el corazón, no quería que su "hermana" se fuera de su lado, pero Itachi lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.-

-Te lo diré mañana. -Sakura se levantó y camino a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave. Kaori llevo sus manos a la cara.-

-Kaori, discúlpala, pero no está bien. -la rubia asintió levantándose caminando hacia la puerta de entrada.-

-Gracias. -dijo saliendo.-

-¡¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle que Sakura no se iría con ella?! -pregunto furioso Sasuke.-

-Porque nuestros padres quieren que vayamos a donde ellos están. Mañana en la noche partimos. -Sasuke creyó que se caería ahí mismo, reacciono y corrió al cuarto de Sakura.-

* * *

Sakura seguía en shock y sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Estaba sentada en su cama mirando un punto fijo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Abre! -grito Sasuke desde afuera, la pelirosa no sabía qué hacía, sentía desde lejos gritos, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.- ¡Sakura! -la miro, su mirada estaba perdida. Cerró la puerta con llave y tomo su mano sentándola en la cama, se hinco a su altura y saco mechones de pelo que le cubrían el rostro.-

-¿Que haré...Sasuke? -susurro.-

-Tú estarás bien, debes ir con tu hermana, ella te cuidará, solo prométeme que nada malo te pasara, ¿sí? -Sakura lo miro con los ojos que se notaban apagados y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.-

-Yo quiero estar aquí...-cerro los ojos.-

-Sakura...mañana me iré con Itachi. -la pelirosa abrió los ojos y miro los negros de él, Sasuke tomo la cara de la pelirosa entre sus manos acercándose lentamente hasta que sus alientos chocaban, sin pensarlo más Sasuke se dejó llevar y la beso, beso a su pelirosa a la cual le decía "hermana". Era un beso lento, suave, Sakura estaba shockeada mirando a Sasuke que había cerrado los ojos. Se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso. Sakura sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento al igual que el de Sasuke. Se separaron por falta de aire y Sasuke le limpio las lágrimas que aun caían.- Te prometo que volveré pronto y volveremos a ser una familia con Itachi, oka-san, oto-san y tu hermana. -Sakura asintió, el ojinegro le beso la frente y salió del cuarto de la chica. La pelirosa se recostó sobre su cama tocándose los labios hasta quedar profundamente dormida.-

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, en la puerta de la mansión se encontraban todas las pertenencias de la pelirosa y una rubia que subía las cosas a una camioneta con ayuda de Itachi. Sasuke no había salido de su cuarto, había pasado toda la noche despierto, pensando que dejaría a la pelirosa sin protección. Sakura se encontraba escribiendo es su diario, cuando termino lo dejo bajo la puerta de Sasuke y se dispuso a salir de aquella mansión que había sido su hogar. Se despidió de Itachi pidiéndole que se despidiera de su parte de Sasuke y le contara todo a Mikoto y Fugaku.

-¿Dónde iremos? -preguntó la pelirosa ya arriba de la camioneta en el asiento de copiloto.-

-Investigue, escuche que hay varios asesinos en la aldea oculta de la Luna. -respondió su hermana conduciendo.-

Sasuke miro por la ventana como la camioneta se alejaba y camino hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando iba saliendo sintió que pisaba algo, miro el suelo y vio el diario de Sakura. Lo tomo y volvió a entrar en su cuarto.

 ** _"Sasuke_**

 ** _Sé que no te despedirás de mí, por eso te escribo y dejo mi diario. Espero que dejes de ser frío y hagas más amigos en este tiempo, espero que encuentres una chica que te amé como yo lo empecé a hacer a los 8 años. Quiero que cuides a Naruto no lo alejes de ti, es un buen amigo aunque sea escandaloso. Espero que jamás me olvides._**

 ** _Sakura."_**

Sasuke cerró con rabia el pequeño diario y lo tiro contra la pared. Algo voló del diario que al chocar con la pared. Se acercó y vio unas fotos. En una salía Sasuke y Sakura bañándose juntos cuando bebés. En otra salía Sakura en su cumpleaños número 4, Sasuke al lado izquierdo de la pelirosa sonriendo feliz y al lado derecho salía Itachi haciendo el signo de paz y amor. En la siguiente salían los dos menores con apenas 1 año de edad llenos de lodo riendo. En otra salía Sasuke jugando a las muñecas con Sakura, Itachi se reía de él y Sasuke lo miraba enojado, mientras que Sakura sonreía feliz. Tomo las fotos las guardo de nuevo en el diario y lo metió en su maleta.

* * *

 **Laaaaaaaaaaaamento que sea un poquitito corto pero como dije antes estoy un tanto agotada, espero que me comprendan y pronto subiré el próximo capitulo, animo a todas y muchos cariños!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6.**_

* * *

Habían pasado 7 años desde ese día, Sakura y Kaori habían entrenado lo suficiente para poder matar a cualquier delincuente, violador, ninja, etc. Sakura tenía 20 años mientras que Kaori tenía 24 años. No habían podido conseguir acabar con el asesino de sus padres pero ya sabían un poco más de él, lo habían investigado bien, incluso Kaori había aprendido a pelear. Habían recorrido varias aldeas. Y hoy por fin volverían a Konoha. Habían escuchado que la nueva Hokage era una de los legendarios Sannin, Senju Tsunade. Eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde y ya habían llegado a Konoha, se habían instalado en un departamento y ahora deberían ir a presentarse frente a la Hokage. En la oficina de la rubia estaba su asistente Shizune y ella ojeaba unos papeles, sintió la puerta.

-¡Pase! -grito desde adentro. Entro Sakura que ahora media casi 1.61 cm. su cabello era largo hasta las pompis, llevaba una polera manga corta color negro, una falda del mismo color, unas coderas y guantes cafés, y unas botas ninjas. Atrás de Sakura entro Kaori que media un poco más que Sakura, llevaba una polera sin mangas verde, unos short negros y zapatos ninjas.- Ustedes deben ser las Haruno, un gusto soy Tsunade Senju. -ambas hicieron un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.- Por lo que supe no pudieron atrapar al asesino de su clan. -ambas negaron.- bien tomen, siempre han sido ninjas de Konoha, ahora tomen sus bandas. -a las dos les entrego unas bandas de Konoha.- Pueden retirarse. -la puerta se abrió de la nada dejando entrar a dos pelinegros Sakura reconoció a Itachi y supuso que el otro seria Sasuke.- Itachi cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres sin tocar. -a la rubia le salió una vena en la frente. Sakura no aguanto y se abalanzo en los brazos de Itachi. El pelinegro reconoció la cabellera rosa y correspondió el abrazo. Itachi estaba un poco más alto, su cabello lo llevaba como siempre solo que era un poco más largo. Vestía una polera negra junto a unos pantalones ninjas del mismo color y unas sandalias ninjas.-

-¡Sakura-chan, haz crecido mucho! -dijo Itachi separándose de la pelirosa, detrás de Itachi se encontraba un pelinegro.-

-¿Sasuke? -la ojijade lo miro, el nombrado abrió los ojos mirándola, no podía creer que su "hermana" había crecido tanto, ahora estaba más bella.-

-Sakura...-dijo secamente, la pelirosa lo miro confundida.-

-Bueno después tendrán tiempo para volver a reunirse. -hablo la rubia Hokage. Sakura asintió y salió de la oficina junto a Kaori.-

-Sasuke se veía distinto. -hablo Kaori rompiendo el silencio.-

-Han pasado 7 años, Kaori. -camino sin importarle nada.-

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! -la pelirosa no alcanzo a reaccionar ya que tenía a un rubio hiperactivo sobre ella.-

-¡¿Naruto?! -la ojijade sonrió y lo abrazo.- ¡Guau!, creciste ahora eres más alto que yo.

-Y estoy más apuesto. -dijo mostrando su sonrisa zorruna con el pulgar en alto.- ¿ya viste al teme?

-Si...esta raro.

-Verás Sakura-chan...Mikoto y Fugaku murieron defendiendo al cuarto junto a mis padres...-Sakura observo a su rubio amigo cabizbajo.-

- ** _"ahora entiendo porque Sasuke-kun estaba tan deprimido..."_** _"¡¿Quién eres?! o.o"_ -Sakura cerró los ojos.- ** _"soy tú, solo que yo tengo sentimientos más desarrollados"_** -Sakura bufo y puso su mejor sonrisa.- Creo que hablare con Sasuke después. ¿Tu estas bien?

-Más que bien Sakura-chan, eso ya paso y estoy orgulloso de ellos. –respondió dando su misma sonrisa alegre de siempre.

-Muy bien dicho, Naruto. Bueno me iré a casa, nos vemos. -dicho esto la pelirosa dejo al rubio y se encamino a su nuevo hogar. Kaori se había adelantado. Cuando Sakura llego, su hermana tenia listo el almuerzo.-

* * *

-¿Para qué nos llamó Tsunade-sama? -pregunto el pelinegro mayor.-

-Nada con importancia, quería que vieran a su "hermana", Sakura que ya había llegado. -dijo agitando la mano restándole importancia.-

-Hmp...Que graciosa. -dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta para salir. Tsunade rio y dejo que ambos se fueran. Al salir Sasuke vio a un rubio abrazando a Sakura, supuso que Naruto se había enterado de la llegada de la pelirosa y la había buscado.-

-¿Después de 4 años sigues celoso ototo? -pregunto burlón Itachi. Sasuke camino en dirección de la mansión bufando.

* * *

Sakura se dirigía a su antiguo hogar, la mansión Uchiha. Miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente viendo cada lugar del recinto. Se acercó y toco la puerta. Un "voy" se escuchó desde adentro. Un pelinegro abrió la puerta.

-Hmp...Sakura.

-Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar? -dijo sin dudar. Sasuke se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar. La pelirosa se sentó en el sofá y el pelinegro frente a ella.-

-Dime que quieres hablar. -dijo cortante.-

-Supe que oto-san y oka-san murieron defendiendo al cuarto. -Sasuke suspiro y asintió.-

-Fue una invasión que hizo Orochimaru.

-Lo siento Sasuke, me hubiera gustado estar contigo e Itachi en ese entonces. -dijo la ojijade bajando la cabeza ocultando pequeñas lágrimas que querían caer.-

-No te lamentes, ya fue.

-Sasuke...-la pelirosa lo miro a los ojos, Sasuke creyó que moriría. Hace 7 años que no veía esos hermosos ojos jade. Quería tirarse encima de la chica, pero debía controlarse. En eso entro Itachi.-

-Hola pequeña. -saludo sonriendo.-

-Hola Itachi. -dijo levantándose del sofá.- bueno me voy nos vemos. -Itachi no alcanzo a responder ya que la pelirosa había desaparecido.-

-¿Que le hiciste ototo? -Sasuke lo miro como si nada.-

-Nada, ella vino a hablar conmigo. Iré a entrenar. -desapareció en una nube de humo.-

-Con estos críos no se puede. -dijo Itachi suspirando.-

* * *

-Sakura. -la pelirosa caminaba en dirección del bosque. Al sentir que era llamada miro de reojo.-

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke? -dijo volviendo a caminar. El pelinegro la siguió, Sakura camino hasta un sendero con muchas flores. Y se sentó recolectando algunas.-

-Nada solo...-Sakura puso un dedo en los labios del pelinegro.-

-No es necesario que hables. -dijo tomando flores, Sasuke asintió y vio una flor azul que resaltaba en el campo de flores, la saco y se la coloco en el cabello a la pelirosa, la cual lo miraba confundida. Sasuke nervioso giro su mirada. Sakura sonrió colocando su cabeza en el hombro del ojinegro.-

-¿Haruno Sakura? -la nombrada volteo viendo a un ANBU.- Tsunade-sama la llama. -Sakura asintió levantándose.-

-Después nos vemos Sasuke.-el mencionado asintió quedándose en el mismo lugar. La pelirosa seguía al ANBU. Al llegar a la oficina de la Quinta, Sakura toco, una voz desde adentro le dijo que pasara.- ¿Tsunade-sama, me llamo? -La rubia la miro asintiendo.-

-Verás Sakura...quisiera entrenarte. -dijo cruzando sus manos a la altura de su barbilla. Sakura y Shizune abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.- Cuando asumí el cargo de Hokage me pusieron al día y un ANBU te menciono, te mande a investigar y supe que tienes un excelente control del chakra.

-¿Habla enserio Tsunade-sama? -pregunto dudosa Sakura.-

-Sí, mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento, te quiero a las 5 aquí. -la pelirosa asintió. La rubia le dio por entendido que ya se podía retirar y así lo hizo Sakura.

* * *

Eran las 4:30 de la madrugada, Sakura se levantó, se dio una ducha. Tomo una manzana para así salir al encuentro con su nueva sensei. Al llegar ahí estaba la rubia.

-Llegas a tiempo Sakura.

-¿Dónde entrenaremos?

-Campo número 6. -dicho eso ambas se fueron al campo de entrenamiento mencionado.-

Naruto salía de su puesto favorito de ramen, se le veía feliz. Caminaba sin rumbo con los brazos detrás de su nuca. Iba silbando hasta que se topó con una cabellera conocida, se acercó.

-¡Teme! ¿Supiste que a Sakura-chan la entrenara la anciana? -el pelinegro lo miro con un signo de interrogación que se disolvió al recordar al ANBU que los vio ayer.

-Me alegro. -dijo sin más.-

-¡¿No estas feliz, teme?! -grito molesto, Sasuke suspiro. Y una bella chica se acercó al rubio.-

-Hola Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun...-susurro Hinata. Llevándose una mirada alegre del rubio.-

-¡¿Hinata-chan! como estas?! ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado?, este amargado no quiere conversar conmigo. -el rubio dijo todo tan rápido que la pelinegra se mareaba un poco. Naruto de apoco se fue yendo con Hinata, mientras que Sasuke los veía alejándose.-

-Pobre Hinata. -dijo con voz de lamento hacia la chica.-

* * *

Sakura estaba arrodillada en el suelo, cansada, su ropas estaban levemente rasgadas y sucias, su frente un poco sudorosa y sucia, con la respiración agitada.

-" _Creí que había entrenado lo suficiente. Pero esta anciana me gana en fuerza." " **Tienes razón creímos que nos habíamos hecho más fuertes."**_ -suspiro tratando de ponerse de pie pero fue inútil porque volvió a caer al suelo.-

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy. -hablo la princesa de las babosas.- Mañana te enseñare otra cosa que te gustará. -sonrió e hizo una seña con la mano en forma de despedida. Sakura ya estando sola suspiro cansada y se lanzó en el suelo.-

-Sal de ahí Sasuke. -susurró con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, aún tirada en el suelo. El pelinegro se acercó a la chica.-

-Creo que no tienes mucho chakra. -dijo ayudándola a sentarse.-

-Deja, yo puedo. -Sasuke suspiro, no creía que la pelirosa se había vuelto terca.-

-Como usted diga señorita terca. -dijo con burla, Sakura solo frunció el ceño y se levantó ante la mirada de su acompañante.

-Me voy quiero darme una ducha. Además no le avise a Kaori y debe estar preocupada. -el pelinegro asintió, Sakura salto a una rama pero no calculo bien y se dobló el tobillo. Rápidamente Sasuke se dio cuenta y la tomo poniéndola en su espalda.-

-Yo te llevo, indícame por donde es. -Sakura volvió a fruncir el ceño, resignada le indico el camino a su departamento. Cuando llegaron, Sasuke toco la puerta, esta se abrió.-

-¡¿Sakura, que te pasó?! -dijo Kaori viendo a su hermana sucia y con la ropa un tanto gastada.-

-Tsunade-sama me entrena. -dijo sin más, Sasuke la dejo en el sofá.-

-Gracias por traerla Sasuke-kun. -el mencionado asintió y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.- saluda a Itachi-kun de mi parte. -grito Kaori cerrando la puerta. Sakura la miro pícaramente.- ¿Qué?

-Con que Itachi, ¿eh? -la pelirosa reía por la cara sonrojada de su hermana.-

-Cállate y dúchate. Te compre ropa nueva. -Kaori le tiro un cojín a Sakura, la cual lo agarro y se lo devolvió.-

Sakura salió con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo desnudo, camino hasta su cuarto y vio la ropa que le había mencionado Kaori, se vistió y miro al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía.

- ** _"Kaori no tiene tan mal gusto..."_** _"Es verdad." **"Míranos nos vemos hermosas*o*"**_ -Llevaba una polera de mangas cortas con cierre color vino y blanco, unos short café oscuro y sobre este una "faldita" por así decirlo color rosado claro, unos guantes cafés hasta los codos, y unas botas café hasta la rodilla. Se cepillo el cabello y escucho el timbre, supuso que Kaori abriría la puerta, pero volvió a sonar el timbre. Salió y fue a ver.-

-¡Sakura!

-¡Ino! -la pelirosa corrió a abrazar a su amiga rubia.- ¿cómo sabes que vivo aquí?

-Sasuke le dijo a Naruto, Naruto le dijo a Hinata y Hinata me dijo a mí. -dijo sonriendo feliz. Sakura río con gotas en la nuca.-

* * *

 **Lamento la ausencia pero he vuelto, gracias a todas por el apoyo. Estaba pensando en hacer un capitulo especial mas que nada para explicar tooodo de lo que pasa realmente en el fic ya que hay cosas que no están claras, como ¿porque los padres de naruto están vivos? ¿porque no esta la masacre del clan uchiha? etc...por eso comentenme si quieren una aclaración o sigo la historia.**

 **Que estén bien y alistence para las fiestas! Besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7._**

* * *

Tsunade le había dicho a la pelirosa que la quería ver en el hospital de Konoha a las 6 de la mañana. Llevaba media hora esperando y aun no aparecía la rubia hokage.

-Sakura. -llamo la rubia.- Vamos quiero enseñarte algo. -Sakura siguió a la Hokage hasta una sala llena de libros y pergaminos.- Quiero que aprendas medicina. -la pelirosa miro sorprendida.- Comenzaras con algo fácil. -dijo colocando una rata muerta en la mesa.-

-¿Qué? – ** _"¡Esta vieja está loca!"_** -

-Tienes que revivirla, pero primero debes leer todo esto. –la rubia señalo la mesa de al lado llena de libros y pergaminos. Sakura suspiro, hoy iba a ser un largo día. La pelirosa se fue a una plaza cercana con todo lo que tendría que aprender para estar más relajada.

Naruto iba pasando y vio a Sakura leyendo se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella y la observo.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-chan? –la pelirosa se sobre salto.

-Leo lo que me mando Tsunade-sama. –suspiro mostrándole todos los libros y pergaminos. Había dos montones de libros, uno con más de 20 y otro con 5.

-Supongo que esos te faltan por leer. –señalo el montón de 20.

-No, esos ya los leí. –Sakura sonrió mientras que Naruto caía de frente al piso.

-Sakura-chan, ¿acaso tienes un jutsu para leer más rápido? –el rubio parecía niño pequeño.

-No, aun no encuentro uno de esos. –dijo ella tomando su mentón recordando los jutsus que sabía. Cerca de ahí pasaba Hinata a ver si se encontraba con el rubio de casualidad, pero escucho una risa escandalosa y observo en esa dirección, vio al rubio que estaba cerca de Sakura riendo animadamente. Se sintió un poco tonta y camino hacia su casa sin antes notar a Sasuke unos metros más allá observando lo mismo.

-Bien Sakura-chan, me iré, así terminas de leer. Espero ver a Hinata mientras camino. –lo último lo susurro pero aun así la pelirosa escucho.

-¿Hinata? –Sakura movió sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-Eh…si…Hinata. –dijo nervioso alejándose de apoco.

-Tú no iras a ningún lado sin antes decirme todo eso de "Hinata". –lo jalo rápidamente haciéndolo caer de trasero y así verlo bien.

-Pe-pero debes leer Sakura-chan. –sonrió rascándose la nuca.

-Lo hare en media hora, tranquilo, cuéntame. –sonrió de forma malvada. Naruto suspiro, sabía que no saldría de esta hasta contarlo todo.

-Bueno, después que tú y el teme me dejaran solo, comencé a sociabilizar mucho más con Kakashi-sensei, Chōji y Hinata. Poco tiempo después note que Hinata sentía algo por mí…

-¿Notaste algo tu solo? –pregunto anonadada Sakura.

-Bueno… con ayuda de Ino. –se rasco la nuca soltando risitas pequeñas. –Y bueno a mí me empezó a llamar la atención, cada vez que la veía me ponía nervioso, o si rozaba mi mano con la de ella sudaba y me ponía a temblar.

-Son la pareja perfecta, Hinata siempre se pone roja cuando te nombran, sin olvidar que se desmaya con tanta cercanía tuya. –rio la pelirosa.

-Y eso, solo que no sé cómo acercarme a ella sin lastimarla o desilusionarla. –bajo la cabeza.

-Naruto… ese es el menor problema, ambos se aman. Sería difícil si ella te ama y tú no, el amor no correspondido duele y ese no es tu caso Naruto. –suspiro la pelirosa, Sasuke quien seguía allí escondido la miro con duda **_"Quizás ya tiene a alguien."_** _"No me interesa Sakura" **"¿A quién quieres engañar? Ambos sabemos que nos llama la atención esa chica."**_ Sasuke bufo y se fue lejos de ahí.

-Es por el teme que dices eso, ¿cierto Sakura-chan? –Sakura la miro sorprendida, en verdad Naruto se había vuelto un poco más inteligente.

-N-no, ¿Por qué dices eso? –lanzo una risa nerviosa. Naruto la miro levantando una ceja. –Realmente no sé si siento algo de amor por él. –A Naruto se le ilumino la cara sonriendo abiertamente.

-Una misión de amor en camino. –se levantó de golpe. – ¡Déjamelo a mí Sakura-chan! Hare que el teme te declare sus sentimientos. Tu solo estudia esos estúpidos libros y pergaminos yo me encargare del resto. –levanto su dedo pulgar y salió disparado de allí desapareciendo.

-¿Eh? –Sakura tenía miles de signos de interrogación de su cabeza, sacudió esta misma y se dispuso a leer, si lo que Naruto decía, tendría que devolverle el favor y ayudarlo con Hinata, pero primero debía terminar aquel entrenamiento con Tsunade. Suspiro y volvió a leer.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde ese día en que Sakura y Naruto se abrieron ante sus sentimientos.

Una semana de dura practica para Sakura.

Una semana en que Naruto planeaba como hacer confesar a Sasuke sobre sus sentimientos por la pelirosa.

Una semana en que Hinata no se topaba con Naruto; Uno, porque no quería topárselo con Sakura riendo. Dos, porque no lo encontraba.

Una semana en que Sasuke e Itachi entrenaban duramente para ser más fuertes.

Una semana donde Konoha entraba en invierno…

* * *

 **Naruto.**

Me encontraba en Ichiraku Ramen comiendo obviamente lo que más me gusta. Deje mi plato vacío a un lado para anotar en una libreta todas las posibilidades, pros y contras, de mi plan hacia Sasuke. Había pensado de sobre manera sobre todo este asunto, y de vez en cuando se me pasaba por la mente el que no resultara y me deprimía. Pero nuevamente mil ideas se venían a mi mente cuando veía a Sakura caminar por la aldea y a Sasuke dejando de lado a todas esas chicas que se derretían por él. Di un gran suspiro al pensar en ellos, estaba tan metido en este asunto que no he visto a Hinata en días y eso me frustraba un poco.

-Es raro no ver cientos de platos de ramen en tu puesto, Naruto. –levante mi vista.

-Kakashi-sensei. –sonreí como siempre y él se sentó conmigo.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto anotas Naruto? –trato de leer mis apuntes o más bien dibujos, se me habían agotado las ideas.

-Eh… no es n-nada Kakashi-sensei. –reí nervioso por la intromisión.

-Vamos, confía en mí. Es obvio que es algo de amor, ¿no? –sonrió cerrando sus ojos al ver mi expresión.

-Es solo que quiero hacer que Sasuke se declare.

-¿Te gusta Sasuke? –me pregunto anonadado a lo que yo quede en shock.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Kakashi-sensei, no! –golpee mi cara. –Para que Sasuke y Sakura estén juntos.

-Oh. Entiendo. –volvió a sonreír. Puso su mano en la barbilla. -¿Has pensado en sacarle celos a Sasuke?

-Sí pero no sé con quién. –suspire cerrando mis ojos para volverlos a abrir luego de unos segundos.

-Tu no porque te gusta Hinata y eso no sería bueno. – _"¡¿Queeee?! ¿Kakashi-sensei lo sabía?"_ lo mire alarmado. –Neji, mmm… no él no es de los que se prestan para estas cosas, Shikamaru está en algo con Temari. –movió su mano como su fuera a borrar una imagen flotante de aquel chico.

-Yo me puedo ofrecer si no les molesta. –mire a mi lado izquierdo viendo quien era. –Lo siento iba pasando y escuche la conversación.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Sai? –lo mire de mala gana. -¿Qué acaso los libros que lees no te dicen eso? –Sai dudo recordando los libros pero lo interrumpí. –Da igual Sai, pero ¿Por qué te ofreces?

-Bueno a la feita la conozco de hace poco pero lo que quieren hacer me beneficia a mí también de cierto modo.

-¿En qué modo te beneficia a ti? –lo mire dudoso. Algo andaba mal.

-Quizás así llame la atención de alguien en especial. –lo mire sorprendido no tanto por el hecho de que se había sonrojado levemente, sino porque sentía algo por alguien. Raro en Sai.

-Bien, si no es por otra cosa más que esa, lo acepto. –le estire mi mano a lo que él la tomo y nuestro trato se cerró. -¡Viejo dame otro plato más! –grite alegre al saber que no tenía que pensar más en eso por ahora.

* * *

 **Hinata.**

No sabía que más hacer así que me puse a entrenar con Neji-niisan, traba de concentrarme pero hoy era inútil, caí varias veces ante mi oponente tratando de ponerme firme y mi mente en blanco pero no podía, no ver a Naruto-kun me atormentaba solo porque miles de ideas locas se venían a mi mente.

-Es todo. –suspire sentada en el suelo nuevamente derrotada por Neji-niisan. -¿Ocurre algo Hinata-sama?

-No es nada, gracias Neji-niisan. –le sonreí levemente y el me tendió la mano para pararme, me levante y camine a la puerta la cual estaba abierta. –Neji-niisan está nevando. –le dije viendo los pequeños copos de nieve caer. Ambos amábamos la nieve sobre todo cuando éramos niños.

-Hinata-sama... ¿Cómo va con Naruto? –me sorprendió la pregunta de mi primo, lo mire con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-¿A q-que viene esa pregunta, Neji-niisan? –susurre viendo la nieve, él se sentó a mi lado.

-No lo he visto por estos lares ni tampoco cuando usted sale y vuelve sola. –agache mi cabeza abriendo mis manos a lo que cayó un pequeño de copo derritiéndose ante el calor de mis manos.

-No es nada, todos debemos tener nuestros propios temas por atender, ¿no es así? –le sonreí mientras lo miraba.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón. –suspiro y yo me tire a la nieve cayendo de pie, hice una bola de nieve y se la tire.

-Necesitas alegrarte más Neji-niisan. –reí al ver su cara cuando lance una segunda bola de nieve y él se unía a mí y me lanzaba con velocidad unas cuantas. Reí feliz, hace mucho no reía así.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí lo dejo. Por navidad lo mas seguro es que tarde en publicar el siguiente capitulo. Nos leemos y que la pasen bien.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8.**_

* * *

 **Sasuke.**

En esta semana había algo que no encajaba bien con el resto de días, por un lado no había visto al molesto de Naruto en ningún lado y por eso había sido una semana bastante relajada. Bueno no me podía quejar, aunque como todo lo bueno tiene su parte mala, aun así tenía a Itachi a mi lado molestando. Suspire una y mil veces viendo a mi "querido" hermano frente a mí.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi? –lo mire y este bajo del árbol en el cual había estado los últimos 20 minutos.

-Observaba como mi hermanito entra en una depresión. –lo mire con odio para luego cerrar mis ojos. Quizás Itachi tenía razón, había pasado gran parte de la mañana sentado frente al estanque donde mismo estoy ahora.

-¡Teme! –ese grito… _"Naruto."_ Prefería cuando no estaba cerca. El estúpido de Naruto salto la reja que rodeaba mi casa tropezándose. Lance una pequeña risa nasal al verlo. -¡No te rías maldito! –me grito apuntándome mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Qué bueno verte Naruto, últimamente Sasuke se la pasa deprimido viendo el lago. – _"Estúpido Itachi"_ fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres dobe? –lo mire y por un segundo creí haberlo visto nervioso.

-Eh, yo… -sus manos jugueteaban, pero poco duro su nerviosismo ya que una ampolleta se iluminaba en la cabeza. –Venía a hablar con Itachi, ¿puedo Itachi? –lo miro con ojos de cachorro.

-¡Claro!, ¿ves Sasuke? Me quedo con tus amigos por andar de depresivo. –Itachi se burló en mi cara.

-Hmp, como sea, entre más lejos este el dobe de mi mejor. –volví a cerrar mis ojos al sentir como se alejaban. _"¿Que rayos quiere hablar ese idiota con Itachi?...Da igual, iré a entrenar."_ Salte a un árbol y luego me fui por los tejados observando a la gente como hacia sus cosas cotidianas pero una cabellera fuera de lo normal me hizo casi caerme. Me detuve y la observe, estaba con una rubia, Ino obviamente. Ambas hablaban animadamente y reían, algo me dio curiosidad, raro en mí, pensé y me acerque un poco a ellas a escuchar.

-¡Ino cerda! ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Ya no es Sasuke? – _"¿Yo? ¿Qué hacía metido yo en sus conversaciones?"_

-No, hace mucho que Sasuke no me gusta, me gusta alguien muy distinto a él…

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –dijo emocionada Sakura. Me acerque un poco más para escuchar mejor.

-Sasuke, ¿sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? –me sobre salte un poco y vi a Naruto detrás de mí. Me aleje de ellas y el me siguió.

-Creí que hablabas con Itachi. –fue lo único que se me ocurrió. _"Bien Sasuke."_ El idiota rio.

-Qué forma de cambiar de tema. –gruñí bajo y mire hacia donde estaba Sakura, me di cuenta que no estaba con Ino sino que con otro tipo. Observe mejor y fruncí el ceño sin darme cuenta. Naruto se puso a mi lado y vio lo mismo que yo. –No sabía que a Sai le gustara Sakura-chan. – _"Así que Sai"_ pensé. Él le entrego una caja de chocolates, los favoritos de Sakura, y ella sonrió. Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar lejos de ahí, sin saber porque sentía rabia. Quería estar solo y lo mejor para eso sería entrenar.

* * *

 **Sakura.**

La semana había sido dura no había tenido tiempo para sociabilizar ni relajarme, luego de leer y releer los libros y pergaminos que Tsunade me dio, fue practica tras practica para revivir a la estúpida rata, cosa que logre con mucho esfuerzo, y ahora tenía que seguir con cosas más avanzadas como curar pequeñas heridas externas y finalmente con heridas profundas y graves. Tsunade estaba dichosa y satisfecha no se había equivocado conmigo y ahora de a poco estaba adquiriendo sobre fuerza humana. Hoy me había dejado un día libre de práctica ya que no había descansado ni salido a otro lugar que no fuera mi casa y el hospital. Iba caminando por la aldea disfrutando de las pequeñas tiendas y de la gente cuando me encontré con Ino.

-¡Frentona! –me saludo desde lejos acercándose a mí.

-¡Cerda!, ¿Cómo estás? –le sonreí feliz necesitaba algo como esto.

-Bien, aunque mejor que tú…Asique Tsunade te está entrenando.

-Si. –solté con un suspiro, le comente como había sido la semana mientras ella me escuchaba atenta. Sin darme cuenta me fije en su cabello lo llevaba suelto y con una flor por encima de la oreja. –Cerda, ¿a qué se debe tu cambio? –le señale la cabeza, se sonrojo.

-Oh, no es nada. –me respondió tratando de evadir el tema, la mire fijamente y suspiro dándome a entender que me diría. –Es…es alguien. –susurro nuevamente sonrojada.

-¡Ino cerda! ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Ya no es Sasuke? –grite emocionada a lo que ella trato de callarme.

-No, hace mucho que Sasuke no me gusta, me gusta alguien muy distinto a él…

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –dije aún más emocionada.

-¡Ino! –grito alguien unos metros más allá. Era su madre.

-Lo siento frentona, después te digo. –dicho eso se fue corriendo. _"Rayos quede con la duda."_ Me di la vuelta para ir a comprar algo que se me había olvidado cuando sentí unos pequeños golpes en mi hombro me di vuelta y me encontré a Sai.

-Hola fei…Sakura. –" _Se mostró nervioso o ¿es mi idea?"_ algo raro pasa aquí.

-Hola Sai. –le sonreí y él extendió sus brazos con una caja de chocolates. – ¿Para mí? –Sai asintió. – ¿Cómo sabias? Son mis favoritos. –sonreí agradecida recibiéndolos. Hablamos un poco más de cosas triviales y luego se despidió de mí, ahora si me di vuelta y camine para comprar lo que necesitaba. Regrese a casa alrededor de las 3 pm. Kaori no se encontraba así que decidí darme un baño relajante, no sé cuánto dure allí adentro pero me estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí que llamaban a la puerta de entrada, me desperté asustada y tome mi bata rápidamente corriendo a la puerta.

-¿Sasuke? –por un momento olvide que estaba solo en bata luego reaccione y note el porque me miraba y no hablaba. Me sonroje a más no poder.

-Eh… - _"¿Realmente no sabe que decir el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha?"_ lo mire bien y note su ropa con un poco de tierra.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –parecía abducido.

-Yo…hoy te vi…con… -realmente estaba nervioso, ¿Qué pasa con los chicos?

-¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto corrió hasta la puerta y observo la escena, sonrió y continúo. –Hola teme.

-Hmp. –"dijo" como siempre Sasuke. Naruto se dirigió a mí.

-Sakura-chan, Sai quiere cenar contigo esta noche. –note como miro a Sasuke de reojo…un momento _"¿realmente está sacándole celos a Sasuke con Sai? ¿Cómo es que Sai se dejó meter en este plan? Tendré que conversar con ambos a solas."_ mostré mi mejor sonrisa marca Sai y asentí.

-Claro, con gusto iré.

-Bien, te espera a las 7 en la plaza. –dicho eso salió corriendo mire a Sasuke que se dio media vuelta.

-¿Sasuke?

-Tengo que irme. –vi cómo se alejó y suspire. " _no sé si va a funcionar esto."_ suspire, cerré la puerta para seguir mi baño. A las 6:30 estaba lista, me puse algo cómodo tenía que hablar con Sai y usaría esta cita falsa para eso. Salí de casa y me extraño no ver a Kaori en todo el día, camine tranquilamente hasta la plaza y divise a Sai. Al llegar él me sonrió.

-Hola Sai. –lo salude con su misma sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura. –me dio un ramo de flores lilas, realmente hermosas, las tome y le susurre.

-Tenemos que conversar Sai.

-Lo sé, pero finge, Sasuke está cerca. –lo mire anonadada y asentí, él me dio su brazo y lo tome caminando hasta un restaurant nuevo de Konoha, tomamos asiento y luego de que pedimos comenzamos a hablar.

-¿Cómo pudiste caer en el juego de Naruto? ¿Acaso te gusto? Porque si es así no eres mi tipo y creo que lo sabes...

-Sakura, respira. –soltó una leve risa. –No me gustas feita. –una vena se me hincho. –Me gusta Ino y accedí a esto para llamar su atención.

-¿Ino? –comencé a hacer memoria…Ino…ooooh todo tiene sentido. – ¡A Ino le gusta Sai! –dije sin querer en voz alta.

-¿Qué? –Sai tenía una cara de incredulidad.

-Hoy…antes de que me dieras los chocolates hablaba con Ino me dijo que alguien le llama la atención pero no me dio nombre, así que eres tú. –dije mientras ponía mi mano en mi mentón.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que soy yo? –la comida llego, la recibimos y continuamos.

-Ino es mi amiga desde que tengo memoria, se cuándo le gusta alguien y quien.

-Entonces… ¿seguiremos con el plan de Naruto? – _"¿seguir?"_ pensé en todas las posibilidades de llegar a algo bueno como malo.

-Tenemos que hablar con Naruto. Además con Ino solo debes hablar con ella y ser natural, será la persona más feliz con que tú le hables. –y así seguimos durante toda la "cita" de un momento a otro deje de sentir el chakra de Sasuke sintiendo algo raro en mi corazón. La noche fue entretenida, Sai me dejo en la casa, al entrar estaba todo tal cual lo había dejado, ni un rastro de Kaori ya me estaba preocupando. Quizás estaba con Itachi, lo más probable, di un suspiro y fui en dirección a la mansión de los Uchiha.

* * *

 **Lamento la demora esto de navidad y ver las universidades es un tema complicado, espero que la hayan pasado bien en navidad y le hayan dado muchos regalos. Nos leemos pronto queda poco para el final. Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9.**_

* * *

 **Normal.**

Sakura entro en el barrio Uchiha camino hasta la mansión donde vivió su niñez y toco la puerta, se demoraron un poco en abrir y luego de unos minutos Itachi abría la puerta.

-Sakura, hola. –le regalo una sonrisa.

-Hola Itachi, ¿estabas durmiendo? –el pelinegro lo pensó un poco y asintió. –Lo siento.

-Tranquila, pasa. –se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a la chica. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creí que eras Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? ¿No está en casa? –Itachi negó. _"¿Sera por la cita?"_ se preguntó Sakura. –Oh vine porque no he visto a Kaori en todo el día y pensé que estaría contigo. –el Uchiha se sonrojo en su totalidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estaría conmigo Sakura? –se rasco la nuca riendo nerviosamente.

-Sé que hay algo entre ustedes Itachi. –la pelirosa lo miro ganando la batalla de miradas que se lanzaban.

-Está bien, somos novios… -Sakura ahogo un grito e Itachi reacciono ante lo anteriormente dicho por ella. -¿Cómo que no ha llegado Kaori a casa? Nos separamos hace media hora.

-¿Qué? Algo no está bien Itachi. –la chica se levantó del sillón, en el cual estaba sentada, de un brinco. Se sintió un portazo y se vio a Sasuke entrar en el salón.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estuvo la cita? –pregunto irónicamente, Itachi la miro y ella quiso morirse.

-Eso no interesa, nos vemos luego Itachi, la iré a buscar. –camino a la puerta.

-Sakura espera, yo te acompaño. –ella asintió y se adelantó saliendo de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi? –pregunto Sasuke apenas la pelirosa salió por la puerta.

-Kaori, desapareció. –dicho eso salió tras la pelirosa dejando a Sasuke solo. Ya estando solo el pelinegro suspiro dejándose caer en el sofá. Sakura puso sus sentidos los más despiertos posibles tratando de encontrar a su hermana, Itachi pronto se unió a ella, la buscaron por toda la aldea pero nada. Sakura se empezó a desesperar cosa que Itachi noto.

-¿Asique una cita Sakura? –hablo para tranquilizarla.

-Es una farsa Itachi. –ella lo miro. –Es un plan de Naruto para sacarle celos a Sasuke.

-Tenía que estar Naruto metido en el tema. –soltó una risa haciendo que Sakura riera también.

-Si. –suspiro la pelirosa, se detuvo e Itachi la imito. –Será mejor volver a casa, mañana le diré a Tsunade-sama para que nos ayude.

-Está bien, cuídate y yo ayudare con el plan de Naruto. –le guiño y se fue dejándola sola. Camino hasta casa, entro y fue directo a su cama tirándose en ella quedándose dormida al segundo.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó a las 11 am. Hace mucho tiempo que no despertaba tarde, recordó lo de anoche y se levantó rápidamente notando que se durmió encima y con la ropa puesta. Corrió al cuarto de su hermana y vio la cama estirada, volvió a correr a la cocina sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal y finalmente a la sala pero nada. Suspiro y noto algo que sobre salía de la puerta de entrada, se acercó, era un papel lo tomo y leyó su contenido.

 _"Sakura, estoy fuera de Konoha encontré al asesino de nuestros padres. Estoy al noreste de la aldea, sabrás llegar, confió en ti Sakura._

 _Kaori."_

Algo andaba mal, demasiado mal. Se dio una ducha y salió en dirección a la mansión Uchiha, estaba nerviosa y se demoraban mucho en abrir la puerta. Luego de varios minutos se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke, Sakura le restó importancia y entro buscando a Itachi.

-Hola Sakura. –Sasuke le dijo a Sakura con cierto rencor. La pelirosa no lo tomo en cuenta.

-¡Itachi! –grito por las escaleras. Unos pasos se sintieron apareciendo al que la pelirosa buscaba.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Sakura le dio la carta de Kaori.

-Iré a buscarla.

-No puedes ir sola, te acompañaremos. –dijo el mayor viendo a su hermano, Sakura negó.

-No, iré yo sola, si me demoro más de 6 horas, búsquenme. –dicho eso salió de allí. Sasuke e Itachi entendieron sus palabras si no volvía en el tiempo estimado significaba que estaría muerta. Sasuke salió tras ella y la alcanzo a la salida de la aldea.

-Sakura. –ella se detuvo y lo miro. –Cuídate. –susurro mirando el suelo la pelirosa se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso.

-Lo haré. –le dio una sonrisa para irse. _"¿No estaba con Sai?"._

-¡Oye teme! –miro para la aldea viendo al rubio. – ¿no te piensas ir de nuevo o sí? –Sasuke camino hasta llegar a su lado. –¿qué hacías ahí?

-Sakura se fue a buscar al asesino de sus padres. –el pelinegro comenzó a caminar al interior de la aldea seguido por Naruto.

-Oh… ¿y por qué fue sola?

-No quería compañía.

-Le puede pasar algo, ¿cómo sabremos si está bien? –pregunto preocupado.

-Si no sabemos nada de ella después de 6 horas la iremos a buscar Naruto.

-Bien… ¡vamos a Ichiraku Ramen! Muero de hambre. –cambio su semblante a uno feliz caminando hacia dicho puesto de comida Sasuke lo siguió ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.

* * *

 **12:00 am.**

Hace poco se había ido Sakura en busca de su hermana y el asesino ese. Sasuke estaba con Naruto comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen. El rubio ya había comido más de 9 platos de ramen.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy. –dijo el rubio sobándose el estómago.

-Seguro que no, con 9 platos ya no deberías comer en lo que resta del día. –Sasuke y Naruto miraron detrás de sí mismos viendo a su sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Creí que era reunión de equipo pero no veo a Sakura por aquí, ¿Dónde está? –ambos alumnos se miraron.

-Sakura-chan fue…

-A entrenar. –termino la frase de Naruto mirándolo de reojo. –Íbamos a entrenar con ella ahora, ¿cierto dobe?

-Eh, sí. –ambos se levantaron. –Adiós Kakashi-sensei.

-Adiós chicos. –se despidió sonriéndoles. _"Actuaron muy raro."_ Pensó el ninja, salió del puesto de ramen y se dirigió a la torre del Hokage, tendría que decirle a Tsunade quisiera o no.

-¿Qué fue eso teme? –le pregunto el rubio ya lejos del puesto.

-Kakashi puede ayudarnos en muchas cosas pero si alguno de nosotros corre peligro ira inmediatamente donde Tsunade. –Naruto asimilo las palabras de Sasuke y asintió encontrándole la razón.

* * *

 **2:34 pm.**

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento esperando a que Sakura apareciera o diera aviso de que estaba bien, pero nada pasaba. Naruto ya aburrido comenzó a planear algo.

-Teme, ¿y si reunimos a personas para que nos ayuden con Sakura-chan? –el pelinegro abrió los ojos y lo miro, _"por primera vez usas tu cerebro."_

-¿A quiénes tienes en mente?

-Mm…Hinata nos puede ayudar con su Byakugan, Sai, Ino, tú, obviamente Itachi y yo. –Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de Sai dudo si era necesario llevarlo con ellos.

-¿Por qué Sai? –volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Le irritaba ese nombre.

-Con sus dibujos podría sobre volar y ver bien la ubicación. Es de bastante ayuda.

-Hmp. Bien, vamos con Hinata. –el rubio se sonrojo levemente. Ambos se levantaron y fueron a la mansión Hyuga, Naruto se puso nervioso por lo que Sasuke toco la puerta. Una sirvienta abrió e inmediatamente fue a buscar a la chica.

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. –dijo levemente la peliazul al verlos.

-H-Hinata-chan necesitamos pedirte u-un favor. –se notaba nervioso y más si se rascaba la nuca.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Veras… -hablo Sasuke contándole todo y con algunas intromisiones del rubio. Hinata pensó y asintió.

-Los ayudare. –sonrió haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta.

-Bien Hinata, gracias te llamaremos cuando te necesitemos. –y comenzó a caminar fuera de la mansión, Sasuke se despidió y lo siguió.

-Hmp, dobe. –le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me pegas teme?

-¿Ponerte nervioso por una chica? –se burló del rubio.

-N-no me puse ne-nervioso. –se cruzó de brazos haciendo soltar una pequeña carcajada al pelinegro. Caminaron un poco más.

* * *

 **Laaaaamento la tardanza, estar fuera de casa no es fácil jajaja, se que muy pocas leen esto del final pero gracias a las que siguen y a las que se incorporaron. También les deseo un muy feliz año, cumplan todas sus metas y tengan buena salud. Sin mas que decir, nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10._**

* * *

 **17:50 pm.**

–Vamos a buscar a Sai e Ino. –Sasuke miro hacia el frente y no pudo creer lo que veía.

-Creo que no será necesario buscarlos. –dicho eso camino rápidamente, casi corriendo, a donde se encontraba Sai y por lo que se veía, coqueteando con Ino. Sasuke al llegar lo tomo del cuello de la polera del pálido chico.

-¡Sasuke! –grito Ino ante tal acto.

-¿Qué piensas que haces idiota? –le escupió las palabras Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces tú imbécil? –le respondió con otra pregunta mientras lo miraba desafiante.

-¿Por qué coqueteas con Ino siendo que sales a citas con Sakura? –todos quedaron perplejos excepto Sasuke, Ino no podía creer lo que su ex amor platónico decía, Sai y Naruto se sentían descubiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla Sai? –Ino estaba a punto de llorar, sentía odio hacia su mejor amiga y a la persona que quería.

-Teme basta, yo puedo explicarlo. –miro a la rubia. –Tranquila, es un mal entendido. Sai me estaba ayudando en un plan… -Naruto bajo la mirada. –Era para darte celos.

-¿Celos? –preguntaron Ino y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, note a Sakura-chan un poco desanimada hace unos días y me dispuse a planear algo y Sai se ofreció para así llamar la atención de Ino. –dijo triste el rubio, Ino miro a Sai ruborizada y Sasuke soltó de un golpe a Sai.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso dobe?! –grito Sasuke mirando a su amigo.

-Porque ella te ama idiota. –le contesto Sai. –La feita, Sakura, es una excelente chica y tu aun no notas que sigue enamorada de ti. –Sasuke lo miro perplejo _"¿Aun? ¿Enamorada?"_ -Sakura me conto todo Sasuke, desde que tiene memoria hasta ahora. _"¿Todo había sido un plan de Naruto para sacarme celos? Lo peor es que lograron su objetivo."_ Suspiro calmándose.

-Sasuke, Naruto. –ambos se dieron vuelta. –Han pasado más de 6 horas. –Itachi se encontraba con Hinata. Ino y Sai miraron dudosos.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura-chan, ¿nos acompañan? En el camino les contare todo. –dijo Naruto nervioso por el estado de su amiga. Ambos asintieron y así los 6 ninjas salieron rápidamente de Konoha, Kakashi observaba todo a una cierta distancia.

* * *

 **6 horas antes.**

Luego del beso rápido que Sakura le dio a Sasuke, ella se fue directo a donde Kaori le dijo que se encontrarían, para la mala suerte de la pelirosa la ubicación de su hermana se encontraba bastante alejada de Konoha, el asesino sí que sabía esconderse. Al cabo de 2 horas y media de camino encontró un pequeño pueblo, entro en el para abastecerse de agua y un poco de comida, hacia bastante calor y no debía deshidratarse. Luego de eso salió del pueblo continuando su camino cuando vio una pequeña choza a cuarenta minutos del pueblito, se detuvo y camino a paso lento analizando todo a su alrededor, no había nada sospechoso pero no veía a su hermana por ningún lugar. Comenzó a rastrear levemente el chakra de su hermana dando con él, estaba dentro de la choza. Entro y vio a su hermana atada de manos y pies con cuerdas de chakra y con la boca tapada, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Kaori! –la pelirosa grito haciendo que su hermana se despertara de un salto, algo empezó o trato de decir Kaori pero ya era demasiado tarde una persona había noqueado a Sakura haciendo que su cuerpo cayera inerte al suelo. La rubia comenzó a llorar hasta que todo se volvió negro para ella, nuevamente.

Sakura no sabía dónde estaba, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo. Abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz que había, miro en frente de ella y vio unas celdas como si fuera una prisión, corrió a ellas y trato inútilmente de abrirlas vencida se dio vuelta y vio a Kaori llorando en un rincón donde solo había cemento, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre Kaori? ¿Porque estamos encerradas aquí? –su hermana no respondía solo se abrazaba las piernas y lloraba. – ¡Kaori! –le grito haciendo que ella la mirara.

-Veo que ya están despiertas. –Sakura lo observo ya que con la luz que había en la celda y la oscuridad de fuera de esta no apreciaba al sujeto.ñññññ

-¿Quién eres? –la pelirosa se levantó y lo miro de frente apretando sus puños.

-¡Vaya! Tienes un genio muy parecido a tu madre, princesa Haruno.

-¡¿Tú?! ¿Tú asesinaste a mis padres? –grito con ira acercándose a paso lento cerca de las celdas.

-Encantado de conocerte, soy Takeo. –finalmente el hombre se acercó mostrándose ante la luz. Era un hombre que rodeaba los 50 años, de cabello castaño y odio en su mirada. Sakura se lanzó a la celda tratando de herirlo pero lo único que consiguió fue ser lanzada al suelo por la protección de las celdas. Takeo rio fuertemente. –Al fin podre extinguir a tu clan, niñita. –dicho eso se fue dejándolas nuevamente solas.

-¡Kaori! –la miro y se acercó a ella. –Debemos salir de aquí.

-¿C-cómo? Las celdas están protegidas…además si salimos nos matara.

-Y no lo hacemos también nos matara. –se levantó del suelo y ayudo a la rubia a hacerlo también, la alejo unos metros de la pared. –Veremos qué tan efectivo es el entrenamiento de Tsunade. –dicho eso cargo un cierto porcentaje de chakra en su puño y golpeo la pared de cemento haciéndola añicos. Tomo la mano de su hermana y corrió hasta esconderse fuera de la choza, la cual por fuera parecía pequeña pero no lo era.

-Nos matara. –susurro con miedo Kaori.

-Tranquila, entrenamos muchos años para este momento y cumpliremos nuestra promesa. Nada malo pasara Kaori, confía en mí. –Sakura le regalo la más tierna y sincera sonrisa haciendo volver la ira contenida de Kaori.

* * *

 **Lamento lo poquito les aseguro que el próximo sera mas largo. Gracias a las personas que siguen el fic, de verdad se los agradezco. Nos leemos, besos!.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

* * *

-¡Que inteligente las Haruno! Se podría decir que mucho más que sus padres. –dijo con malicia, caminaba lentamente hacia ellas con una sonrisa sádica. –Bien, que empiece la entretención. –Takeo saco una katana que desde metros se veía filosa, Sakura y Kaori se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-¿Lista? –la pelirosa miro a su hermana.

-Lista. –asintió la rubia.

Sin más palabras se lanzaron a luchar contra Takeo. Aunque eran 2 contra 1 él tenía bastante fuerza y un poco más de habilidad que ellas, Kaori saco su naginata corriendo hacia él tratando de herirlo pero cada ataque que ella lanzaba, él lo esquivaba con facilidad. La rubia corrió nuevamente hacia él pero desapareció de un momento a otro apareciendo en su espalda dándole una patada tirándola al suelo. Sakura aprovecho ese momento y se lanzó contra el con sus puños cargados de chakra, Takeo recibió unos cuantos golpes de la pelirosa pero se seguía manteniendo en pie, Sakura ayudo a levantarse a Kaori, a ninguna les dio tiempo ya que nuevamente aparecía tras ellas a una larga distancia y lanzo unos cuantos shurikens hiriendo a las hermanas levemente. Takeo de un rápido movimiento estaba frente a Sakura lanzándola contra un árbol.

-Bien así es más fácil. –se colocó enfrente de Kaori. –Ahora entiendo porque ella es la princesa de los Haruno y no tú mocosa. –Kaori abrió sus ojos al sentir la katana de Takeo en su pierna y luego a un costado de su estómago. Takeo sonrió maliciosamente y golpeo el estómago de Kaori haciendo que botara sangre por su boca y la lanzo al otro lado de donde estaba Sakura tratando de reincorporarse.

-¡Kaori! –grito al ver como estaba su hermana, la ira la estaba consumiendo. –Mataste a mis padres pero, ¡no mataras a mi hermana! –corrió cegada de rabia hacia él comenzando una batalla de muerte.

Era una pequeña danza, él esquivaba los golpes y los destrozos que dejaba Sakura al querer herirlo. Ella esquivaba y contra atacaba sus golpes de katana con kunais y saltando lejos. Hubo un momento en que ambos se atacaron hiriéndose gravemente, ya estaban cansados, sucios y heridos. Sakura cayo de rodillas a la tierra haciendo que Takeo sonriera con seguridad, la batalla acabaría. Se acercó a ella elevo su katana y la clavo en la pelirosa haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor.

-Bastante bien, pero bajaste la guardia. –le dijo triunfante Sakura desde atrás de él, Takeo miro de reojo y luego a la persona que tenía enfrente la cual se había convertido en un pedazo tronco inerte, su sonrisa desapareció. Sakura golpeo la tierra con bastante fuerza provocando que esta se rompiera y Takeo cayera con ella, también así haciendo que la tierra de los alrededores temblara. Sakura cansada se acercó a su hermana. –Estarás bien, lo prometo. –le susurro a la inconsciente de Kaori, tomo su naginata y bajo al orificio que había hecho, Takeo se encontraba un tanto mareado por el golpe además de unos cuantos huesos rotos y sus piernas totalmente muertas. –Se acabó, morirás por haber matado a mis padres, por haber herido a Kaori y por todo lo que me hiciste pasar al no tener a mis padres juntos a mí. –con lágrimas en los ojos clavo finalmente la naginata en Takeo causándole una muerte casi instantánea. Por un lado se sintió aliviada, un gran peso se había ido pero también sentía las repercusiones de la batalla y algo que ardía en su pecho. Se acercó a donde estaba su hermana, junto sus manos con chakra en ellas curando las heridas profundas que tenía. Sabía que alcanzaría a sanarla antes de que su chakra dejara de fluir. Luego de curarla noto sus heridas soltando un suspiro se dejó caer a un lado de la rubia. –Las 6 horas pasaron. –No supo cuánto estuvo así, contemplando el cielo, viendo como las hojas se movían y caían, se sentía cansada y feliz.

-¡Sakura! –oyó el grito de la persona que tanto esperaba, ahora si todo estaría bien, cayo inconsciente viendo a Sasuke preocupado por ella.

Ninguno de los presentes sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que veían, Kaori inconsciente a los pies de un árbol quizás con unos cuantos huesos rotos. Sakura desangrándose, también inconsciente y en un hoyo el supuesto asesinos de los Haruno, muerto.

-Sai, haz un pájaro y llévanos rápidamente a Konoha, Sakura morirá si Tsunade no la atiende. –ordeno rápidamente Naruto, el chico pálido asintió e inmediatamente se dispuso a crear unos cuantos pájaros.

-Sakura…-Sasuke la había tomado entre sus brazos analizando cada parte de su cuerpo lastimado. –Debes vivir… -todos miraban a Sasuke con tristeza. –Yo te amo. –susurro dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Estará bien teme. –el rubio toco el hombro de su amigo, Ino lloraba sin contenerse junto a Hinata, Sai terminaba los dibujos con rapidez y con pena por Ino y Sakura, Itachi acariciaba el rostro de Kaori viendo a Sakura agradeciéndole mentalmente.

-Vamos chicos. –dijo Sai, ambos Uchiha levantaron a las heridas y las llevaron a uno de los pájaros, los demás se subieron a otros. El vuelo fue rápido y silencioso. Al llegar a Konoha fueron directamente al hospital con ambas chicas, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca de ahí. Tsunade al enterarse literalmente voló hacia ellos.

-¡Como se les ocurre hacer algo así! –grito histérica, su alumna estaba casi muriendo. –Llévenla a la sala 406, y a Kaori a la 190. –grito al personal y todos acudieron rápidamente, Tsunade desapareció con Sakura en una camilla.

-¿406? –pregunto Naruto sin entender. – ¿Por qué tanta diferencia de sala?

-Dobe, de la sala 300 en adelante son casos de muerte. –dijo sin ánimos Sasuke el cual estaba sentado en la sala de espera.

-Rayos. –se dejó caer en el asiento a un lado de su amigo.

Las horas parecían minutos y los minutos segundos, Ino y Sai se habían ido ya que la rubia debía trabajar al siguiente día, además de no soportar saber que su mejor amiga estaba en peligro de muerte. Naruto había ido a dejar a Hinata a su casa demorándose más de 3 horas.

-Sakura-chan estará bien, Sasuke. –suspiro al ver lo afligido que se encontraba su hermano.

-Es fácil para ti, Kaori no está al borde de la muerte. –Sasuke se restregó los ojos acomodándose por milésima vez.

-¿Es fácil? Sasuke, Kaori no esta tan mal como Sakura-chan pero ella sigue siendo mi hermanita, crecí con ella como crecí contigo, es lo mismo si te pasara algo a ti. –el pelinegro menor lo miro y asintió, su hermano tenía razón, no podía no debía ser egoísta en estos momentos.

-Itachi. –Shizune lo llamo y levanto la vista. –Kaori esta despierta y quiere hablar contigo. –asintió levantándose del asiento, miro por última vez a su hermano y entro a donde la pelinegra le había indicado.

-Shizune. –Sasuke la llamo antes de que se fuera, ella se dio vuelta y lo miro. –Sakura… ¿Cómo esta ella? –pregunto con miedo por la respuesta.

-Sasuke…yo no debería darte información… -el pelinegro bajo la vista al suelo. –Pero hasta el momento está respondiendo bien. –una emoción lo inundo. –Aunque está en coma y Tsunade-sama la está viendo únicamente a ella.

-Gracias, Shizune. –le dio una pequeña sonrisa, la pelinegra se la devolvió y continuo caminando. Sasuke suspiro volviendo al asiento.

* * *

 **No se describir peleas o batallas, no se me da muy bien. Lo siento :( oooh ¿alguna me puede recomendar paginas de fics? necesito leer algo bueno. Bueno sin mas decir que estén bien!.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12.**_

* * *

Los días pasaron todo seguía igual, Sakura estaba estable pero no salía del coma, Kaori seguía en el hospital por los huesos rotos, Itachi la iba a ver todos los días mientras que Sasuke no se separaba de Sakura por nada del mundo. Naruto iba todos los días a ver a la pelirosa a contarle historias ficticias haciéndose creer que eran cosas que le habían ocurrido a él. Ino le llevaba cada vez que podía flores nuevas acompañada de Sai. Hinata la iba a ver de vez en cuando y cuando iba se llevaba a Naruto haciéndole un gran favor a Sasuke.

-Puedo confirmar con mis propios ojos lo que dicen de ti Sasuke. –el nombrado levanto la vista y vio a Kaori en una silla de ruedas con un brazo y una pierna con yeso. Junto a ella Itachi.

-Hmp, esos rumores se expanden rápido. –respondió Sasuke. Itachi observo a su hermano, se notaba cansado, con leves ojeras, y tomando la mano de su pequeña "hermana".

-Sasuke, ven, deja que estén solas. –el menor asintió levantándose e Itachi acerco la silla de ruedas de Kaori a Sakura. Salieron de allí dejándolas solas.

-Sakura, se de tu estado pero aun así creo que me escuchas, por favor trata de reaccionar. –sus ojos se aguaron. –Te necesito aquí… -susurro para romper en llanto, le acaricio la mano anteriormente sostenida por Sasuke. -¿Sabes? Itachi me pidió matrimonio…acepte, pero se puso muy triste cuando le dije que me casaría solo si tu estas presente, por favor, te lo ruego despierta. Te necesitamos, Sasuke te necesita. –se calló dejando las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, tuvo la esperanza de que reaccionara porque ella le hablo, pero eso no paso. Bajo la cabeza y con la mano libre que tenía giro la rueda de la silla yendo a la puerta.

* * *

3 meses habían pasado y Sakura no reaccionaba, cada día que pasaba Kaori perdía más las esperanzas de que ella despertara. Naruto trataba de sacar a Sasuke del hospital para que respirara aire fresco, lo conseguía pero en el más mínimo descuido del rubio el Uchiha desaparecía volviendo al hospital junto a ella. Tsunade decía que la probabilidad de que Sakura despertara era 1 en 100 pero aun así ella creía en que lo haría. Era de noche y como siempre Sasuke usaba el baño de la habitación para darse una ducha y luego dormir junto a la pelirosa. Se acomodó en el asiento tomando su mano y admiro el rostro de ella, por un momento creyó que ya estaba delirando porque la vio fruncir el ceño, trato de no darle importancia y nuevamente se acomodó para dormir. Los rayos de sol se asomaron por la ventana molestando a Sasuke que aun así no abrió los ojos.

-¡Sasuke! Ya levántate mocoso. –grito Tsunade desde la puerta de la sala. Sasuke se removió y abrió los ojos, miro su mano y estaba vacía, no tenía una pequeña mano entre ella. Se levantó de golpe botando la silla y asustado vio la camilla vacía. -¡Oye mocoso te estoy hablan...! –Tsunade había llegado a su lado mirando lo mismo que el pelinegro. -¿Dónde está Sakura?

-No lo sé, cuando me dormí seguía aquí.

-¿Cómo que no sabes maldito mocoso? ¡Te quedas aquí para cuidarla y se te pierde una chica en coma! –grito saliendo de la sala. Sasuke aun en shock observo y analizo la camilla. " _Había fruncido el ceño…. ¡Claro! estaba reaccionando."_ Salió de la sala a buscarla por todo el hospital, lo recorrió entero sin hallarla. " _Diablos Sakura ¿Dónde estás?"_ el único lugar que le faltaba era…" _¡El techo!"_ corrió subiendo en él y vio una cabellera rosada con una bata de hospital y los brazos abiertos. Se acercó a ella, hasta su oído.

-Buenos días bella durmiente. –ella se dio vuelta sonriendo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Sasuke! Te extrañe. –comenzó a llorar mientras que él la apretaba y acariciaba su cabeza.

-Jamás me fui de tu lado. –se separaron por unos centímetros y ambos se miraron analizando las facciones del otro.

-Te amo Sasuke. –susurro ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Sakura. –le regalo una sincera sonrisa para luego juntar sus labios.

* * *

Después de eso todo fue caótico, Tsunade regaño fuertemente a Sakura por haber ido tras el asesino de sus padres, Naruto grito e hizo casi una fiesta en la sala de la pelirosa al saber que había despertado, Kaori, Hinata e Ino lloraban sin dejar de abrazar a Sakura y también sin dejar que Sasuke se acercara, Itachi hablo calmadamente con ella contándole todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos casi 4 meses y obviamente el compromiso de él con su hermana, Sai le llevo unos dibujos bastante bonitos y unas flores recomendadas por Ino sacándole así celos al menor de los Uchiha, y Sasuke, bueno Sasuke solo la miraba demasiado feliz por dentro de volver a tenerla. Sakura había pasado una semana más en el hospital por revisiones y para cerciorarse de que estuviera completamente sana, en esa semana Itachi y Kaori organizaron la boda para tener todo listo cuando Sakura saliera. Y finalmente ese día llegaba, había salido del estúpido hospital según ella, estaba en frente del espejo de su antiguo cuarto en la mansión Uchiha viendo cada detalle del vestido que tenía puesto, debía estar lista en menos de 5 minutos.

-Sakura, ¿estas lista? –Kaori entro luciendo un simple pero lindo vestido de novia. Sakura la admiro y sonrió abiertamente.

-Te ves hermosa. –se acercó a ella y la abrazo. –Nuestros padres deben estar orgullosos de ti.

-Y también de ti, Sakura. –se separaron y se tomaron de las manos. –Listo, ¿vamos?

-Vamos. –y dicho eso bajaron al primer piso, Sakura salió primero al gran jardin de la mansión acomodándose a un lado de Sasuke. Kaori hizo su entrada atrayendo la atención de todos, Itachi estaba maravillado con su futura esposa y no dejaba de sonreírle causando un sonrojo tierno de parte de ella. La ceremonia fue corta y precisa, cuando estuvieron finalmente casados se besaron y así todos aplaudieron. Hubo una pequeña fiesta en el mismo jardín. Sasuke le comento a Sakura que Naruto por fin se había decidido y le confeso sus sentimientos a Hinata la cual dichosa acepto estar con él. Ino y Sai habían estado juntos desde que Sakura cayó en coma. Solo faltaban ellos, como decía Itachi, burlándose de Sasuke.

-Se ven bastante felices juntos. –le hablo Sakura a Sasuke luego de un largo rato de silencio.

-Si. –ella suspiro contemplándolos feliz. Sasuke toco su bolsillo, Naruto lo miro y le lanzo una sonrisa cómplice. –Sakura. –llamo la atención de ella pero seguía embobada con la pareja casada. El suspiro volvió a ver a Naruto quien le hizo una seña para que continuara. Suspiro. –Sakura, sé que no somos novios ni nada, pero me quería saltar ese paso… -se arrodillo ante ella y todos lo notaron menos ella. -¿Te casarías conmigo Sakura Haruno? –la pelirosa giro lentamente su mirada hacia el pelinegro y con asombro lo miro. Observo que todos los miraban a ellos esperando su respuesta. **" _¡Di que sí idiota!"_** la pequeña voz en la cabeza de la pelirosa se hizo presente saliendo del shock.

-¡Claro que si Sasuke! –respondió finalmente haciendo que todos aplaudieran, Sasuke con una sonrisa le coloco el anillo, se levantó y la beso mientras la abrazaba.

-Hasta que se decidió. –soltó Kaori a su marido. Itachi rio mirándolos y abrazo más a la rubia dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

* * *

La fiesta había sido bastante entretenida y ya era hora de irse, cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa, "supuestamente", Kaori, Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en la sala descansando.

-Bien, será hora de irnos, Kaori. –Itachi se levantó y la nombrada lo siguió.

-¿Irnos? –preguntaron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-Así es, con Kaori conversamos y decidimos que esta casa será de ustedes. –los menores se miraron. –Tranquilos, viviremos al frente así que nada de ruido a media noche. –bromeo Itachi. –Adiós pequeños, nada de perversidades. –dicho eso abrió la puerta y salió, Kaori se despidió y salió tras él. Ya solos hubo un pequeño momento incomodo, habían convivido juntos pero cuando pequeños y no ahora con las hormonas un poco alborotadas.

-¿Tienes hambre? Yo tengo hambre. –dijo Sakura levantándose rápidamente dirigiéndose a la cocina, Sasuke rio por lo bajo y la siguió.

-¿Qué piensas cocinar Sa-ku-ra? –la pelirosa lo miro con una ceja en alto.

-¿Dudas de mis habilidades culinarias, Uchiha? –lo reto con la mirada. Él se acercó a ella dejándola contra el mesón.

-Un poco, pero quiero descubrir nuevas habilidades tuyas ya que estamos solos. –eso había sido una propuesta indecente, bastante indecente pero aceptaría con gusto aquella propuesta.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo cuáles? –lo miro directo a los ojos, Sasuke sonrió arrogante tomándola en brazos haciendo que ella rodeada su cadera con las piernas, subió a su cuarto y la bajo al borde de la cama.

-Tu solo sígueme en lo que hago. –dijo para luego besarla, besarla como si no hubiera un mañana, besarla con locura y pasión extrema. Sakura recorrió con sus manos la espalda y pecho de él sobre la ropa. Sasuke acaricio todo lo que alcazaba por distancia y de un rápido movimiento se deshizo del vestido de ella. Se separaron para mirarse, sus ojos solo mostraban deseo, uno del otro. Sasuke se desvistió con ayuda de las pequeñas manos de Sakura, cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos se analizaron haciendo que hirvieran de deseo, Sasuke acomodo a Sakura en la cama para luego volver a besarla, bajo los besos por su cuello, pechos, estomago hasta su intimidad, allí lamio unas cuantas veces acariciándola mientras lamia y con la mano libre agarraba un pecho de ella haciéndola gemir, introdujo un dedo en ella sintiendo lo apretada que estaba para luego volver a la posición inicial. Sakura no se quedó atrás, estiro su mano y agarro la virilidad de él haciéndolo estremecer ante el contacto, lo acaricio suave para masajearlo y finalmente moverlo a un ritmo lento pero satisfactorio para Sasuke, él gruño por lo bajo no aguantando más, necesitaba estar dentro de ella pronto o estallaría de lujuria. -¿Lista?

-Si. –susurro en un suspiro preparándose mentalmente. Sasuke se acomodó entre sus piernas e introdujo lentamente su virilidad en ella provocándole un leve dolor, cuando ya se acostumbró comenzó a moverse dentro de ella lento pero exquisitamente para ella. Las embestidas fueron subiendo de tono cada vez más y ambos gemían al unísono, Sasuke la besaba para luego bajar a sus pechos acarícialos y lamerlos al compás de las embestidas, Sakura disfrutaba, tocaba y rasguñaba la espalda del pelinegro, poco a poco se acercaban al clímax gimiendo, gruñendo y gritando el nombre del otro. Sasuke se dejó caer al lado de ella saliendo completamente, la miro sudada, sonrojada y agitada. Acaricio su cara y la beso. –Te amo Sasuke. –susurro aferrándose a él.

-Te amo Sakura. –le beso la cabeza y así se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

El timbre sonaba reiteradamente, Sasuke harto ya se levantó colocándose lo primero que vio, bajo y abrió.

-Buenos días hermanito. –Itachi le sonrío, según Sasuke, molestamente.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi? –bostezo revolviéndose el cabello.

-Solo venía a ver que estuvieran bien pero tu cara me dice que madrugaron jugando.

-Vete al diablo Itachi. –no dejo que su hermano dijera algo mas y le cerró la puerta en la cara, detrás de la puerta se oyó una fuerte risa, gruño y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua encontrándose con una sorpresa, una hermosa sorpresa. Sakura estaba frente a la nevera con una polera de él. La abrazo por la espalda haciendo que ella diera un pequeño brinco por el susto.

-Buenos días Sasuke. –dijo al darse vuelta.

-Buenos días, te ves hermosa. –la beso, se separó y saco unos huevos de la nevera. -¿Te parecen unos huevos?

-Claro. –Sakura sonrío acercándose a él. -¿Sabes que Naruto vendrá pronto a molestar, no?

-Claro que lo sé, incluso… -se cayó unos segundos. –Está por llegar. –como Sasuke dijo el timbre nuevamente sonaba.

-¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan! –grito desde afuera el rubio. Ambos rieron y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta. –Itachi me dijo que vivían juntos, los felicito aunque no me hagan tío aun, soy muy joven. –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dobe. –Sasuke entro en la sala rodando los ojos. –Siempre molestando.

-¡Sakura-chan! Dile algo, me dijo que molestaba. –hizo un puchero, Sakura rio y los abrazo. Ya no sentía odio ni rencor, estaba limpia de aquel sentimiento y ya era hora de hacer una familia junto a Sasuke. Todo era como un sueño hecho realidad…

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **¡Hooooooola! y adios, jaja bueno este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo al escribirla, muchas gracias nuevamente a las personas que han leido. Recuerden pasar por mi otro fic por si les interesa, nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Suerte!.**


End file.
